roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Krypton
Krypton was a planet in the Rao system in orbit of a red sun. It was the notable home of Kryptonians, before the planet was destroyed in a seismic implosion due to careless mining of the planetary core. Prior to the implosion, Krypton endured the Kryptonian Civil War which resulted in the death of its foremost scientist Jor-El and the incarceration of General Zod and his Sword of Rao. Nearly all Kryptonians were killed in the implosion, except for Kal-El, Kara Zor-El, Zod, and the Sword of Rao. History Early Years Formation and Advancement Krypton formed over 8.7 billion years ago, and the development of cellular life lead to the creation and evolution of the Kryptonians. In the Golden Age of Krypton, all Kryptonians lived by the Eleven Virtues, a series of doctrines that guided their morality and ambition. Over the years, Kryptonians developed into an increasingly sophisticated society. Their architecture evolved alongside their technological advancements, allowing them to erect citadels throughout the planet; enormous structures capable of rooting themselves into the ground as they were built high into the skies. Kandor, the largest city on Krypton, featured multiple citadels, notably those used by the Council of Five for legislative proceedings. During the events of the Last War, Kryptonian scientist Bertron created a monstrous creature during an experiment with Kryptonian genetic engineering technology, whose creation would forever be deemed a curse to Kryptonian history. Kryptonian Expansion Intergalactic Exploration Following the development of Phantom Drives, the Kryptonians had begun exploring other galaxies and even set up colonial outposts on other planets. However, the Kryptonians abandoned their colonies and began genetic cultivation, artificially engineering newborns for pre-determined roles in society. As a result, the planet's resources became exhausted. During their time of Expansion, the Kryptonians and the New Gods of Apokolips became enemies as the former began intergalactic exploration and colonisation, resulting in a strong mutual hate between the two races. Further Advancements Kryptonians were once born naturally, but this idea was soon discarded by in the wake of advancements in genetic engineering, and the ultimately decided to control the population by growing artificial fetuses underwater in orbs within Genesis Chambers, which provided gave them all they needed to survive until birth. They perfected this using a Growth Codex, which contained the genetic makeup of every Kryptonian born this way. At this point, natural births were unheard of, and artificial population control was established. Harvesting Krypton The Kryptonian Law Council decided to take energy from their planet's core to power their weapons and vehicles, heedless of the inevitable horrible consequences of such a choice, despite the warnings that Jor-El, the foremost scientist of the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, gave them. This rendered Krypton's core unstable, which would imminently induce it to implode, making Krypton's destruction an inevitability. Siege of Krypton To be added Kryptonian Civil War In 1980, Jor-El attempted to warn the Governing Council of their mistakes, but at the same time, General Zod attempted a coup d'état, starting the Kryptonian Civil War. Jor-El used the distraction to infuse the Growth Codex of Krypton into the cells of his son, in hopes of preserving the Kryptonian race, before sending his son to Earth. Enraged, General Zod, killed Jor-El, but was arrested by the Sapphire Guards shortly thereafter who took them before the reinstated Law Council. Due to their crimes of murder and high treason, the Sword of Rao were sentenced to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning within the fearsome Phantom Zone. Destruction of Krypton Hours later, Jor-El's prediction would come true, as Krypton's core finally imploded, leading to the destruction of the planet, the deaths of all on it, as well as the scattering of numerous shards of Kryptonite through space. This caused General Zod and his followers to be freed from the Phantom Zone thereafter due to the shockwave. Category:Locations Category:Planets